


Gavin’s Really F*cking Shitty Day

by ilovemiax



Series: Accidental Kisses [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Denial of Feelings, Donuts, Feelings Realization, Hank is a Good Dad, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, bad language, gavin has a filthy mouth, imaginary blow job, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, tina chen has a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Gavin is having one shitty fucking day at work. He’s tired and his suspect won’t talk. And on top of that his android partner is denying him coffee. The day couldn’t get any worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high on Reed900 so have a fic I wrote based on [this](http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/post/178141564802) really amazing fanart. I hope you enjoy!

Gavin scowled and slammed the door to the interrogation room shut. That stupid motherfucking dipfuck wasn’t going to confess and of fucking course Fowler was making him work a double that day. One top of that, this fucking plastic asshole of a partner could recharge at any fucking time while he was forced to rely on his shitty break room coffee.

Nines exited the interrogation observation room. “That-”

“Shut the fuck up tin can before I rip your fucking tongue from your throat.” Gavin ignored the raised eyebrow that clearly meant Nines would beat the shit out of him before he even made his first move. Whatever. Gavin was too fucking tired to care.

Since the revolution and their partner assignment their animosity towards each other had somewhat subsided. They argued on a daily basis, caused comotions, and began creating disciplinary records that would one day put Hank’s to shame, but at their core, they knew they had each others’ backs.

Today was no different. Gavin was too tired, too grumpy, and highly caffeinated. Nines knew it and decided to give his partner a little slack. Connor had been teaching Nines a few things here and there about improving his relationship with Gavin. While the lessons were wildly annoying to RK900 but, he had to admit he was grateful when they came in handy.

The detective stormed back to his desk with RK900 in tow and grabbed his empty coffee mug. Nines grabbed his wrist. “I would advise you don’t drink another coffee,” he said cooly, “your blood pressure is abnormally high and if you drink-”

Gavin yanked his hand back, “I don’t give a flying fuck about what you think. I need to-”

“Good morning Detective Reed, good morning Nines.” Connor waved as he and Hank made their way over. Gavin groaned as Nines’ fucking prototype walked into the room with a cheery smile. Just what he fucking needed.

Hank grunted his greeting pressing a hot cup of coffee to his lips. Gavin was practically fucking drooling. He needed caffeine and was tempted to snatch it from the Lieutenant’s hand.

“Good morning,” Nines greeted slapping Gavin’s hand away from his coffee mug.

Hank noticed the slap and raised an eyebrow at Nines. “Is he giving you trouble?”

“No more than usual,” Nines replied. He blocked another attempt from Gavin and his LED swirled yellow at the same time Connor’s did.

Gavin kicked his partner as hard as he could in hopes of distracting him long enough to grab the mug and run. “You assholes, don’t fucking talk about me with that stupid fucking telepathic bullshit that you do.”

Connor and Nines both turned to Gavin in the absolute creepiest way possible and said in sync, “Come play with us, Detective Reed.”

Gavin felt his blood run cold and Hank choked on hot coffee. “DON’T FUCKING DO THAT!” They both screeched.

Connor let out a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry, detective. Last night, Hank recommended I watch _The Shining_ and-”

“I don’t give a fuck just don’t fucking do it again!”

Hank coughed and cleared his throat; the burning sensation finally subsiding, “It’s too early in the morning for this.”

“Fucking agreed.” Gavin made another grab for his mug which was once again easily stopped. “Goddamnit Nines! Go fuck yourself tin can,” Gavin growled, “and let me have my goddamn fucking cup of coffee.” He noticed Hank’s sympathetic wince.

Nines moved the mug a few inches further from his partner. “Like I said before, you’ve have four cups already and-”

Hank put a gentle hand on Nines’ arm that was guarding Gavin against his coffee cup. “Just let him have the coffee, son.”

Nines frowned, “But according to-”

“The man is tired and I promise you he’s only going to get worse.”

There was a tense moment before Nines slowly withdrew his hand and allowed for Gavin to snatch up his cup and bolt for the break room. Gavin made a mental note to thank Hank later and then threw out the note because coffee should’ve been his right in the fucking first place.

 

Gavin found Tina in the break room watching the morning news with her own cup. “Rough night?” She asked.

“Fuck off,” He threw back without any real malice. He poured his coffee, black with five sugars, and joined her at the table. “Fucker won’t confess.”

Tina pulled her attention from the TV and looked at him, “That’s because he’s an arrogant fucker who thinks he’s going to get away with it.”

Gavin grunted his response and drank from his cup scalding his mouth. He didn’t care and simply gave an obscene moan as he felt the caffeine start to kick in.

“Keep it in your pants, Reed,” Tina snorted and Gavin flipped her off.

“How’s Bridget?” He asked needing his best friend’s mindless conversation to divert his brain from the case.

Tina smiled at the mention of her fiancé. “We’ve started planning the wedding but can’t really decide on a venue yet. She wants to get married here, but I’m trying to convince her to make it a destination wedding.”

“Where?”

“Paris.”

Gavin waggled his eyebrows and shot her a grin, “Look at you being all romantic.”

Tina smacked him making his coffee spill, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Fucking hell, T!”

“Hey guys.” Tina and Gavin turned to see Chris walking into the break room with a box full of fresh doughnuts. He set a box on the counter before bringing the second box over to Gavin and Tina. “I heard you pulled a double, so I figured I’d bring something to help keep you awake.”

“Fuck yes!” Gavin flipped open the box and snagged a cream filled powdered doughnut and sunk his teeth into it. Chris smiled and took a classic one for himself before bidding his goodbyes to the pair.

And of fucking course, that’s when Nines decided to walk into the room. “Detective,” he scowled, “Eating doughnuts-”

Gavin flipped him off, “Go fuck yourself asshole. I need this.”

“You do not need-”

“Yes, I fucking do.” Gavin’s eyes bored into Nines’ challenging him to do something about it. For just a brief moment the detective actually thought his partner might actually fight him. But then there was a yellow spin of his LED and-

“I would like to try one.”

“You,” Gavin raised an eyebrow and watched his partner skeptically, “want to try eating a doughnut? Mr. Android’s Don’t Need to Eat wants to try it.”

Nines shrugged, “You are enjoying it. Why shouldn’t I?”

He had a point. “Alright, have at it Tin Can.”

Tina moved the box fractionally closer to Nines who stood in front of the box analyzing them all. His nose scrunched up in a way that made Gavin’s stomach flip and his heart jump. _What the fuck?_ Gavin blanched at his own reaction. _What the actual fuck?_

Annoyed, but not really, Gavin grabbed a pink frosted one and shoved it into his partners hand. “Don’t fucking analyze it, just grab one.”

Nines took the one from Gavin and fucking _licked_ the frosting. Gavin couldn’t help but stare at his partner’s perfect pink tongue suddenly wishing he was the frosting. Gavin let out a groan of annoyance. He thought he was going to get some enjoyment out of watching Nines try food for the first time but it turned out he just got frustrated. He didn’t want to be sexually frustrated by his partner. A plastic partner no less.

Gavin failed to notice the spot of cream that that dropped from his doughnut and onto the floor. He turned to leave and slipped. His foot caught the edge of the table knocking over Tina’s cup of coffee as well as knocking Nines out of balance.

“Oh, fuck!” Gavin yelped and tried to gain some semblance of control. He tried to grab at the nearest solid object which unfortunately happened to be Nines. The pair went crashing to the ground in a cacophony of sound.

Gavin landed on top of Nines and his eyes shot wide open as their lips connected. It was rough as their mouths more or less banged together painfully but it didn’t stop the blood rushing straight to Gavin’s dick. The detective froze practically feeling up his partner’s chest- _why the fucking hell was Nines so toned?_ As much as Gavin want to scream “NOT NOW” at his raging boner, his hips moved of their own accord seeking out the friction between himself and RK900.

The sound of a camera shutter violently pulled Gavin out of his own head. He glared venomously at Tina who had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. He leapt off Nines and bolted out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Nines called after him.

“To clean this shit off me!” And as an afterthought to cover his horny ass, “And brush my fucking mouth out!

 

Gavin slammed the door to the bathroom shut and made a beeline for a stall. He sank back against the door and fumbled to shove a hand down his pants. He let out a low groan of relief as he gripped his aching cock. Fuck the fact that he was at work, he needed to get off. Gavin tried to focus on the feeling of his hand but his fucking plastic partner kept popping into his brain.

Nines’ lips had been so soft and oddly warm. He figured they’d be stiff and cold; a clear indicator that he was just a machine. But no, the guys at CyberLife really thought of everything. If it wasn’t for the LED, Gavin would probably believe that Nines was human. He sure fucking felt human enough. Human enough to know that Nines definitely had a wet mouth.

Fuck it. Gavin pulled on his cock and imagined his partner down on his knees and sucking him off. He could practically feel the heat sucking him in. The imagery of his cock in Nine’s drooling mouth was enough to make Gavin’s knees weak.

 _“Fuck, yeah! That’s it, keep sucking,”_ he mentally ordered his partner. Then, his masochistic brain kicked in and he imagined Nines biting him. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make it hurt. Gavin gasped and dug his nails into his dick pretending they were Nines’ sharp teeth. Imaginary Nines stood and flipped Gavin around roughly pushing his body against the wall and grinding his hard erection against his backside. The detective briefly wondered if his partner even had a dick. Whatever. It didn’t fucking matter. Imaginary Nines had a dick and he was fucking hung.

Gavin shoved a fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet as he reached behind himself to shove two fingers up his ass. He let out a muffled moan as Imaginary Nines slipped his dick inside and pressed hard against his prostate. Fuck. The fascination was too much for Gavin to handle and he came way too soon and all over the door.

As soon as Gavin came down from his high, immediate guilt stabbed at him. He just got of to his partner fucking him in the bathroom. His bad mood came back and he hastily cleaned himself up trying to make it look like he didn’t just have an unsatisfactory jerk off.

 

However, Gavin had stayed in the break room a moment longer, he would’ve seen the light blue blush on Nines’ face and spinning yellow LED. He might’ve felt his partner’s heartbeat speeding up or his simulated breath stopping for just a moment. And if he’d payed attention, he would’ve noticed the flutter of Nines’ arms that would’ve tried to wrap around him or the slight move of his head to deepen their kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines can't get the kiss out of his head and struggles to figure out what this new annoying feeling is.

Nines was annoyed. Granted, he was annoyed about 70% of the time but this time he was even more so than usual. He was annoyed because he was confused. Confused about Gavin. And he didn’t know why. It all started because of that incident in the break room. Nines kept repeating the memory over and over in his head but nothing stood out to him as to why Gavin was pissed at him. Or more importantly, why Nines’ face kept going blue, why it felt like something was constraining his chest, or why Nines  _ liked  _ the feeling of Gavin’s mouth on his. Okay, maybe he knew a little bit about why.

**[Running Diagnostics…. All Systems Clear]**

RK900 clenched his fist forcing another self-diagnostic to run. There had to be something wrong with him. Something in his programming had to explain why he was feeling the way he was feeling. He knew the kiss had been an accident- Nines frowned as he felt a sharp pang in his chest. The kiss was an accident, nothing more. He felt that sharp sensation again.

**[Running Diagnostics… All Systems Clear]**

Nines’ LED spun red with agitation.

**[Running Diagnostics… All Systems Clear]**

Something was definitely wrong with him. Nines glanced over to Connor who sat at his desk typing up a report for Fowler. He could ask his brother to run a diagnostic on him but what would be the point. Connor was his prototype; his systems most likely wouldn’t even be able to pick up on whatever was wrong with his systems.

Connor looked over at Nines. “Are you alright?” He asked in his sweet voice that was so unlike his own rougher and colder one. Fuck CyberLife for not giving him a social relations program. If they had maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess.

**// Nines: Follow me.**

Nines stood up and walked to an empty interrogation room with Connor following close behind. He pretended to ignore Hank’s worried look as the pair left. Once again, Nines cursed his lack of social relations wishing there was something he could do to show Hank that he wasn’t so cold hearted as he seemed to be. He liked Hank, he really did. And he appreciated how the Lieutenant took him in without a second thought and treated him like his son.

Nines shut and locked the door behind him then thrust out his hand with the plastic revealed. “I need you to run a diagnostic on me.”

Connor’s face immediately morphed into worry as he quickly retracted his skin and connected with Nines. There was a cycle of yellow for a while before both androids pulled away. Connor frowned. “My diagnostics came up clean. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Nines shook his head. “Run it again. There has to be something wrong.”

Connor was worried. He’d never seen Nines acting so  _ emotional  _ before. Not that he was actually displaying any kind of emotion on his expressionless face, but the spinning yellow LED with flickers of red were giving him away.

“Nines,” Connor began gently- fuck that was his victim voice.

“I’m not a fucking victim. Something is wrong with me. I know it. I’m-” Nines hesitated, “-feeling something in here.” He pointed at his chest and then at his stomach. “It won’t fucking go away and it… it  _ hurts. _ ”

There was a tiny tug of a smile at the corner of the RK800’s mouth, “Can you show me?” He offered his hand again and Nines grabbed it a bit more roughly than he should have. But he was desperate for answers so he hoped Connor would forgive him.

In the second that Connor felt Nines’ emotions he was almost overwhelmed. For the briefest moment his LED flashed red but then cycled back to yellow as he analyzed the new feelings that Nines was showing him. Well, Connor found himself realizing, not exactly new feelings. His younger brother had been having these feelings for a while but because of who he was- Nines had been pushing away the feelings and pretending like they didn’t exist. Typical, but not surprising.  _ “So what made them stronger?”  _ Prodding further, Connor experienced the memory of Gavin falling on top of him and planting a kiss on his partner. It was a sensation that made Connor want to brush his mouth out with bleach but for Nines the experiences was… was… new and surreal and…  _ warm.  _ But something stronger than warmth. Connor wasn’t entirely sure about what the feelings were but they were something akin to what he felt towards Hank. Not exactly in the same way though. He didn’t want to kiss Hank like the way Nines wanted to kiss Gavin.  _ Nines wanted to kiss Gavin. _

RK900 was the one who pulled away fast with his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted to kiss Gavin.  _ Want?  _ Was that the feeling he was experiencing?

“I don’t know if I understand,” Nines admitted quietly.

Connor put a gentle hand on his brother’s arm, “It seems pretty clear to me. I think you just need to talk it out with him.”

“Fuck no. Absolutely not.” The thought of actually going up to Gavin and  _ talking  _ about this… well that wasn’t going to end well. Nines didn’t have to pre-construct that conversation to know that. Gavin would probably try to punch him, Nines would punch him back and they’d both end up in Fowler's office adding another page to their disciplinary records.

Connor shrugged, “It might help.” He gave Nines a hopeful smile and left him alone with his thoughts. “If you need me again, you know where to find me.”

As soon as Connor was gone, Nines searched for the definition of want.

**[Want (verb)** **_-_ ** **have a desire to possess or do (something); wish for.]**

Nines frowned at the definition. Desire? Possess? Do something? Wish for? It did seem accurate enough but what did he want Gavin for? Kissing, apparently. Nines let the memory replay again and this time decided to really immerse himself in it. He had to analyze every second of it in order to figure this out.

He shut his eyes reliving the moment. Gavin turning and slipping- on what? Cream from his doughnut. It had fallen and he didn’t notice. What else?  His foot caught the edge of the table and sent Tina’s coffee flying and- Nines took a step back but because he had been taken off guard by the table also tipping he’d stumbled. And Gavin? Gavin reached out for Nines- but why had he done that? Why did he reach for Nines?

The thought that maybe it had been intensional sent a wash of  _ something  _ through his system. Go back. Analyze. Thing logically. Gavin was falling and his hands were out to grab Nines because? Oh. Nines figured it out. The detective was only trying to catch himself before he fell and grabbed at the nearest thing.

Nines felt his heart sink a little. So it wasn’t intentional. He let the memory play again skipping past the actual falling part. There wasn’t much there to analyze except for the sudden pain and shock of slamming against the ground with a full grown man against him. He slowed down the memory and Nines’ heart felt like it skipped a beat.

He was feeling everything now. The painful clack of teeth followed by the softness of Gavin’s lips and the scratch of his stubble. He could smell the coffee and cigarettes on his partner’s breath. Gavin’s hand was on his chest- unconsciously Nines put a hand to where Gavin’s had been. There was so much more than that. Gavin’s hand felt like he wasn’t just bracing himself but  _ feeling  _ Nine’s chest and the perfectly sculpted body that CyberLife had given him.

Nines himself had a hand up to catch Gavin, instinct he guessed, but stopped halfway not exactly sure if he wanted to pull Gavin closer or not. A blue blush formed, his heart rate sped up, and his simulated breathing stopped. Looking back, Nines really fucking wanted to capture Gavin in that moment. Nines could taste the remnants of the doughnut’s sugar and cream, the nicotine of his cigarettes, and the bitterness of his coffee. Nines wondered what Gavin was tasting. Was it the sweetness of the pink icing or the bitter tang of thirium? He wanted to feel his lips more; keep kissing Gavin. Keep going. Going where? Nines wanted those lips to keep kissing him. He wanted those lips on his neck leaving marks that he’d seen on the TV shows Hank liked to watch or like the ones Tina’s fiance left on her neck. He wanted to feel those lips again. They were soft, so soft and- what was that?

Nines paused the memory to feel something hard pressing between his legs. At first he thought it was perhaps Gavin’s knee pressing against his crotch but upon further analysis it was something else. Gavin was sporting an erection and it was pressed up against him. Nines shivered suddenly wanting to know what it would feel like to have that grinding up against him. He didn’t actually have to imagine it because in the moment that followed Gavin did precisely that. He fractionally ground his hips against Nines and Nines briefly deepened their kiss. Was that Gavin’s tongue poking through his lips? It was. And then- CLICK. Tina’s fucking phone camera went off and everything stopped.

Nines opened his eyes and stared into the empty interrogation room. His heart was pounding and his breathing stopped. But what did it all mean? His LED spun red for a split second as the door swung open and Gavin glowered at him.

“Hey robocop, what the fuck are you doing in here? Fowler just gave us a fucking case.” Nines analyzed him. The coffee from earlier had been mostly washed away in the department sink as well as evidence of his doughnut from earlier. But the one thing that stood out most to Nines were the traces of seminal fluid on his hands and the front of his jeans. Conclusion: Gavin has masturbated in the bathroom.

Nines suddenly felt like he was at a loss. Did he bring up the fact that he knew Gavin had been aroused by the kiss? That he knew he had jerked off in the bathroom?

**[Search: Why do humans get aroused by kissing?]**

**[Conclusion: Human react to stimuli regardless of attraction.]**

Nines’ LED spun red and that stupid pang of disappointment was back. Gavin didn’t really want him at all. He was only responding to outside stimuli. Of course he was. Nines already knew Gavin had a preference towards men, and while Nines was comfortable with the designation male, he wasn’t human. And Gavin was notorious for hating androids. It was never going to work. Why did he even think it would?

Gavin waved a hand in front of Nines. “Did you fucking short circuit or something? We have a crime scene to go to.”

Nines nodded shoving his feelings down and burying them. “Apologies Detective Reed.” He pushed past Gavin willing his LED to cycle back to blue and completely missing the longing expression on his partner’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP no sex, but there will be. Part 2 of this series will be up soon. And that contains smut ;) The only reason it's not the third chapter in this fic is because it can be read as a stand alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!! (please validate me, I'm lonely)
> 
> Fun fact: the word "Fuck" is used a total of 47 times.


End file.
